


Wingmen

by Kuro_Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, People Watching, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Megane/pseuds/Kuro_Megane
Summary: The Reader takes note of a particularly attractive Bar Patron, and his two Wingmen.





	Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll preface this entry with: I have not written fanfiction in 10 actual factual years. Be Gentle.
> 
> Older!Ignis X Reader Drabble (Part 1 of a potential 2)

It was the glint of the Tinted Visors that had initially caught your attention. You hadn’t seen him come in, but he was alone, or so his immediate surroundings would have had you believe. 

Resting your face into your hand as the other idly stirred the Ice Cubes in your glass, you couldn’t help but question his choice of attire.

Sunglasses indoors? Why.

You fathomed several things at once: Shyness, perhaps? Maybe he was sincerely putting too much effort into a certain look he wished to achieve. Or perhaps he was hiding behind a veil of obscurity, shamelessly sizing up anyone he desired without the risk of being scrutinized for holding his gaze for too long.

You turned your attention back to your phone, decidedly uninterested in him.

But then another thought crossed your mind, a less sinister reason for indoor visors, but that thought was pushed to the side momentarily, the sound of an order being placed by a smooth accented voice, which fell upon your ears like melted decadence.

You raised your head in time to confirm that the voice was indeed emanating from the Visored Man. You felt compelled then to take in the rest of his features as he sat still, evidently uninterested in anything around him, with the exception of the bar staff now crafting his drink of choice.

Upon its completion, the Drink was pushed gently into the man’s fingertips where they laid in waiting upon Polished Mahogany. With a slight nod towards the Barkeep, he brought it up, passed his lips just below… His nose? He paused.

“Perfect.” he uttered after a moment, now bringing the Drink down just enough to close the space between himself and the crystalline glass, the amber liquid disappearing slowly behind plush lips.

Oh. That’s a feature.

It was a deep, resounding chuckle that brought you back from your straying thoughts. You glanced around, finally landing on a pair of gleaming smiles from not one but two Men. Their cheeky grins greeted you once your eyes made contact, distracting you momentarily from the scene at the forefront, which had been demanding your attention for several minutes.

One of them was tall, muscular, and obscenely tattooed over every exposed piece of flesh, save for his neck and face, the latter donning a deep scar over one of his radiant Amber eyes. The other was significantly shorter, leaner and boyish. His hair was a questionably styled shade of sandy blonde, and his eyes were stunning hues of violet you swore couldn’t possibly be real.

You looked away, focusing now on the variable beverages lined neatly behind the Bar Keeper, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Your face was flushed now that you’d taken into account the length to which you had been staring at the display of self indulgence before you.

You returned to nursing your drink and checked your phone, absentmindedly scrolling through various apps without actually looking at them.

A moment passed, and you chanced another glance in their direction, your face downcast as you prayed not to be overly obvious.

The two men sitting across from you were luckily engaged in their own conversation, disregarding their own surroundings, and providing the perfect opportunity for you to catch another glimpse of your new interest, considerably far more fetching than either of them combined.

He leaned forward, his elbows on the table as one of his hands fiddled with the rim of his half empty glass. He twisted it slightly from side to side as though he were contemplating a second drink, oblivious of your appraisal.

You further noted how his tawny silken tresses, coiffed into an impeccable style, caught the ambient light above, illuminating every strand you couldn’t help but want to run your fingers through. His face was a combination of imperfect perfection as you noted the variable scars and beauty marks that littered his chiseled features and crept into the collar of his dress shirt that clung snugly against a solid frame.

Just as your imagination began to wander, the Blonde sitting across from you moved, making his way towards the shaded man you’d been giving most of your consideration to for the last few moments.

He stopped upon reaching the object of your wandering thoughts, and leaned in towards him, who strangely enough, turned towards the Blonde and gave him his undivided attention. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was over almost as quickly as it began.

Curious?

The Blonde carried on, a half grin plastered on his face as he winked at you in passing. His heavily Tattooed and taller companion soon following suite, but not before exchanging a short string of hushed words to the same man, who’d been in the middle of taking another drink as he was being spoken to. His departure left the both of you the sole Patrons seated at the Bar.

Once he was alone, you couldn’t have possibly missed how the corners of his mouth pulled into an unmistakable grin, even if you tried.

What just happened…?

He rose then, carefully stepping down from his stool and made his way towards you, his right hand never leaving the path of the Bar.

He was just turning the corner at the end when his foot bumped into the legs of the empty stool next to you. He gave the obstacle his brief consideration before turning his sights on you.

“Is this seat taken?”


End file.
